


A Wet Dream Come True

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Kink, Bellybutton Fetish, Bellybutton Licking, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Navel Fetish, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Wet Dream, navel licking, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi has a rather interesting dream, and Camilla does her best to make it a reality! By putting her own spin on it, of course~





	A Wet Dream Come True

“Are you close, darling~?” Camilla whispered into her ear, lightly groping Nozomi’s sizeable chest while she grinded up against her from behind. Her soft hands lightly felt her up, squeezing her here and there and brushing against her erect nipples every so often. To Nozomi, every little touch was torture if it didn’t get her to cum right now. She was too pent up from all this teasing-- all the licking and groping everywhere while she had her arms bound behind her--and the sight of her girlfriend just marking her up with lipstick stains and hickies while her hot breath tickled her saliva covered skin. Well, more like her girlfriends, since she was currently getting ganged up on from every side. There was one behind her, and two in front of her focusing on her navel and pussy. All of them had this sultry, hungry look in their eyes, and it only made Nozomi’s stomach feel like it was flipping continuously while tying itself in knots. 

 

“Y-Yes, I’m so fuckin’ close, Cammy…” Nozomi panted under her breath, her entire body quivering as tongues and fingers brushed against her, every little sensation causing her knees to buckle. Without Camilla behind her right now, she probably wouldn’t be able to stand on her own. 

 

“What was that? I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you… Speak up a little more, will you, sweetie~?” Camilla cooed again, giving her nipples a light pinch while the girl at her pussy started to suck on her clit. The Camilla at her navel held back on what she was doing, and she continued to lightly trail her tongue around Nozomi’s bellybutton, for any more stimulation would give her the release she wanted. 

 

“God fucking dammit, Cammy, I just need more!” Nozomi cried out, struggling a bit at the ropes that were binding her, “I’m so fucking close, I want you to make me cum so baaaaad!!!” She could hear a cruel, yet composed chuckle come from all of them. It was easy for Camilla to get Nozomi into a tizzy like this, but with three of her it was way more effective and insufferable. 

 

“Such a cute girl… I love it when you beg for me like that~” Camilla teased, her hands slowly pulling away from Nozomi’s body, “And for being so adorable, I suppose you’ve earned this little reward.” The Camilla behind her stepped to the side, letting Nozomi fall back and hit the ground. Naturally, Nozomi was a little bit disoriented after taking a fall, but she didn’t have time to worry about that as the trio started crawling on top of her. The two that were at her pussy and navel took their places again, restarting their oral frenzy the second they got there, tongue fucking their respective holes with a vigor that only Camilla could have. The one once behind her, however, didn’t fondle her breasts. Instead, she went for her navel too, sharing it with her doppelganger as their tongues fought over it. Sometimes they’d both slip in at the same time, spreading her navel out as they twisted around inside, almost in sync with one another along with the Camilla that was eating her pussy. It was all moving so fast, everything was a blur as Nozomi just got closer and closer, everything was just going white and…

 

* * *

 

 

Nozomi’s eyes shot open for what seemed like no reason, quickly sitting up on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat, her face was red as hell, and her nether regions felt really fucking damp. Her head was spinning a little too, and it took her a second to compose herself entirely. The memories of what had just happened were still whirling around in her head, playing back with a hell of a lot of detail. 

 

Did… did that really happen? It felt so real, Nozomi couldn’t tell whether or not it did. She quickly looked down and lifted up her shirt, checking to see if it was still marked up with bruises and lipstick. Sadly, it wasn’t, and it was just as bare and flawless as it was when she’d went to sleep. Ok, yeah, it was a dream then: a wet dream, to be technical. Nozomi squeezed her thighs together, which were damp, considering that she’d just came in her sleep. She never really thought about it but she always made quite the mess when she came. 

 

Nozomi looked over to her nightstand on the right, the clock on top of it displaying the time. It was about quarter after six, way earlier than she usually woke up on Friday, which was when she didn’t have work until the afternoon. The sun wasn’t even up yet, which was normal since they were smack dab in the middle of December. 

 

Nozomi fell back onto the mattress again, wiping some of the sweat off her face as she let out a groan. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep after something like that, she was too flustered. Groaning, she rolled to her side, trying to get comfortable so she could at least attempt to fall back to sleep. But when she did, she was met by the half-asleep, tired looking eyes of Camilla. 

 

“Everything alright, dear?” Camilla groaned, clearly groggy from just having been woken up by Nozomi’s rustling around. She looked bedraggled as hell and there was some hair in her mouth, and there was also a little drool running down the side of her face. Normally Nozomi would have found that cute, but just looking at Camilla made her face heat up. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Nozomi stuttered, licking her lips, “I just had a bit of a wild dream, that’s all.” She kept staring like an idiot, her blush hidden in darkness. 

 

Camilla scooched up a bit and propped her head up on her arm. “Was it a nightmare?” 

 

“Nah, not a nightmare. More like a wet dream. One I’ve kinda been having for a while now…” 

 

“Does it involve me?” Camilla nodded, pushing some hair out of her face with her free hand. That question made Nozomi blush even harder. 

 

“Y-Yes… It involved a lot of you. Like, like a lot of you, Cammy, it was so… It was amazing…” Nozomi trailed off, getting a bit smitten just thinking about how much she loved that wonderful gangbang.

 

“Wait… a lot of me?” Camilla asked, shoot right up and getting close to Nozomi. Seems like her curiosity had been piqued. “So… you’re saying that there was more than one of me? And that they… I. we were all fucking you?” She sounded quite amazed, which was oddly comforting yet shocking to Nozomi. She didn’t know what to make of it. After all, someone reacting so enthusiastically about a wet dream about them was strange, especially Camilla of all people, but she did her best to try and roll with it.

 

“Yeah, you tied me up and just licked me all over! One of you was at my pussy while another ate my bellybutton out, and another just sucked on my tits or my neck and I was just begging and screaming and I needed more!!!!” Nozomi gushed, the smile on her face getting bigger as she let it all out, “And you were just so naughty, too! It was like I was your little toy and you were just humiliating and fucking me senseless, it was… oh god I’m gonna sound like Umi-chan, but it was shamelessly delicious!” 

 

“Hehe, your imagination can’t see to get enough of me, I see~,” Camilla cooed, chuckling at how excited Nozomi became over her dream, “But that is indeed delicious. I mean, if I had multiple copies of you swarming me and licking every inch of my body… oh gods, I’m getting wet just thinking about it~” Camilla pushed her thighs together, appearing as if she was trying to quell some urgent arousal. 

 

“You’re tellin’ me, I’m a fuckin’ mess, babe!” Nozomi giggled, “But I’m glad you think it’s hot, too~” 

 

“Of course I do! I mean, who wouldn’t love getting ganged up on by the one person they love more than anything in the world?”. Camilla then scooched a bit closer to Nozomi, putting her hand on top of Nozomi’s. 

 

Nozomi moved closer as well, bringing Camilla in for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “Very true, but I’m glad it was just a dream. I can barely handle one of ya enough as it is, y’know?” She giggled, and that also got a laugh out of Camilla as well. 

 

“Hm, I don’t know, seeing you break like that while me, myself, and I ravage you to our heart’s content would be quite yummy, if you ask me~” Camilla said, her voice getting a bit low and seductive. Nozomi froze a bit, her throat getting a bit dry at the sudden shift in her girlfriend’s tone. It didn’t help that Camilla was giving her a rather predatory glare right now either, and she could see her eyes glimmering in the darkness. 

 

“I, uh… I’m sure it would, hehe…” Nozomi chuckled nervously, trying to avoid her wife’s gaze, which ultimately just made Camilla laugh. 

 

“Oh, I adore it when you fluster so easily, it’s so cute!” Camilla cooed, darkening Nozomi’s blush. Nozomi did not seem very amused by this, however, but she still managed to smile and laugh along with her. “Oh, now I wish I had an army of doppelgangers, then we could all sweep you off your feet and get you even more wound up, hehe~!” 

 

The thought of that made Nozomi’s heartbeat increase tenfold, and she gulped in both fear and excitement. Having a few Camillas in a dream go to town on her was one thing, but the thought of that actually happening in real life? It sounded fucking insane! Insane, but in the best, sexiest way possible. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Nozomi replied, staying upbeat even if she was a bit embarrassed, “Um… Sorry I woke you up, by the way.” 

 

Camilla chuckled “Oh, don’t apologize, hearing about your little dream more than makes up for the fact that you interrupted my beauty sleep!” Her smile faded for a second as she let out a small yawn, “That being said… I would rather much like to get back to it.” 

 

“Ehh, I dunno, Cammy,” Nozomi replied, looking pensive, “Maybe you should stay up. I don’t want you looking too beautiful, then I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else. And we wouldn’t want that, right~?” 

 

“Ohoho, stop it you!” Camilla giggled, swatting the air while she pushed her hand against her cheek, “But I’m still tired, so I think I’ll turn in now… Good night, dear. Or morning. Whatever it is, hehe~” With that, Camilla moved back over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her, settling back down so she could fall to sleep. Nozomi did the same as well, settling back down for the few hours of sleep she had remaining. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Cammy, I’m hoooooome!!!” Nozomi shouted, kicking her shoes off as she entered the door. She looked tired and rugged, which wasn’t normal for a day at the shrine. Usually she looked like she’d had a fun time, and she was beaming with happiness as she came home to tell Camilla about all the wonderful things that had happened that day. But today was rather busy. With New Year’s right around the corner, the shrine was packed, and having to keep order around with only her and two other workers was quite a hassle. Plus, she wasn’t able to get back to sleep after Camilla had gotten her so flustered, so right now she was running a little low on energy. 

 

“Cammyyyyy!!!!” Nozomi called out again, a bit frustrated with a lack of a response the first time. Again, there was none, and the house was as silent as can be. Nozomi frowned, wanting to call again but figuring it would all be for naught this time. She was either asleep or she’d gone out, and the latter was unlikely since she would have told her beforehand. Nozomi removed her coat and put it in the closet, closing it behind her before heading into the kitchen. She needed a little chocolate to help take the edge off, or something like that: she just needed sweets. 

 

However, as she walked into the room, she noticed a little note, folded neatly on the counter. The note had a lavender trimming around it, and on the front there was a name written in fancy cursive. That name was obviously Camilla’s, since her notes always had a bit of flare to them. Since it was Camilla’s that also meant that there was a surprise in store, which probably explained the silence from her. 

 

She picked the note up, unfolding it so that she could have a look at what was written in it. However, instead of a sweet little message detailing how Camilla had something special in store, there was only a single sentence written in the dead center of the paper: “Go to the bedroom, please.” This was also underlined and followed by a signature from Camilla beneath it. 

 

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. This was certainly odd. It felt kind of… rude for Camilla to leave only a single command, that was very much unlike her. Of course she could be trying something a little more blunt this time, which didn’t seem too bad. Whatever it was, she was going to find out once she got upstairs. 

 

She put the note down and headed off to the bedroom, clinging to the railing as she hoisted herself up every step. Her feet still hurt from her day, so hopefully whatever Camilla had going on didn’t involve too much standing. As she got to the top of the stairs, she turned to go down the hallway, only to see that it was… different. It was still the same hallway she’d walked up and down a million times since she started living here, but it was decorated. Decorated with a big red carpet that stretched from one end to the other, and a few curtains that hung off the frame of their bedroom door. There were also little Christmas lights wrapped around those curtains, and they lit up the hallway in the dark December night. On the door was another little card, with this one having the words “PRIVATE SHOW” written in English in black, bold capital letters. 

 

Nozomi’s interest was piqued by now. This was certainly fancy, and it wasn’t like Camilla to go too all out with her surprises. She moved down the hall to the door, clinging to the handle for a few seconds before opening it. She felt a pit grow in her stomach as she slowly opened it, letting it swing on its own while she watched the scene unfold before her. 

 

Once she finally got a nice view, her jaw dropped to the floor. Her bedroom (or what used to be it, anyway) had been transformed into some sort of mini stage. It was made up of a few curtains that were hung off of the back wall, and the actual stage part was a wooden base that went up about a foot off the ground. There were some stairs in the middle that allowed whoever was on it to step down, and the edge of the stage was lined with little light bulbs that illuminated the room. In the center of the room was a single, solitary chair, one that was probably meant for Nozomi. In fact, it was, since it had the words ‘SIT’ written on a card that was draped off the back. 

 

Reluctantly, Nozomi stepped into the room, heading over to the chair and taking her seat, as instructed. As she planted her butt down into it, the door behind her suddenly shut itself, making a loud noise as it slammed close. Nozomi jumped at the surprise, but that was quickly replaced as the lights went out and a single light turned on that lit up the stage. The light seemed to be coming from above the door, but in reality it was coming from seemingly nowhere. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” A familiar voice boomed, seeming to come out of nowhere as well, “Children of all ages! We have a very special treat for you tonight. You shall be treated to a night of thrills, wonder, and amazement for you. Now, put your hands together, as we proudly present to you…” There was a pause for a moment, before a puff of smoke went up center stage, clearing to reveal none other than Camilla herself, clad in a white tuxedo, black gloves, and top hat, with a skirt and leggings to match.

 

“The Fabulous Lady Camilla, Magician Extraordinaire!!!” Camilla called out, taking a bow in a very elegant fashion. She removed her hat as she did it, taking it in her right hand while her left arm was draped sideways across her stomach. She held that pose for a good few seconds, and all the while Nozomi stared slack-jawed, since she couldn’t believe her eyes. Did Camilla… Did she really just appear out of thin air??? And where were those lights coming from? And how the hell did she manage to pull all of this off? Camilla had told her that she used to dabble in magic back when she was at war with Hoshido, but seeing it for real was… it was quite the shock, to say the least! She wanted to say something to her, to get some answers, but she was so choked up by the atmosphere that all the words died in her throat, and she just started clapping. 

 

“Thank you, thank you!” Camilla called out, smiling as she bent back up and placed her hat on her head, slanting it forward slightly, “You’re all far too kind!” She looked straight down at Nozomi, who kept looking right back at her with that same deer in headlights stare before snapping out of it and folding her hands in her lap like normal, which made Camilla smirk. “It seems we have quite the adorable audience tonight, which is simply fantastic! I always love having a cute, captive gaze, it’s always fun to see them get absolutely spellbound~” Camilla folded her hands together and rested them against her cheek, lifting a leg up as she did. 

 

Nozomi blushed at the compliment, pursing her lips as she tried to hide her face from Camilla by looking down into her lap. Camilla seemed to notice this, and she let out a giggle at how cute it was. 

 

“Well, I might as well get started with a little warm-up, just to give you folks a taste of what’s to come,” Camilla said, pushing her fingers together and cracking them while she bent her neck to both sides to crack that as well, “I’ll need a volunteer, however. Shall I pick from the crowd or would any of you be willing to join me~?” Seeing how she was the only other person in the room with her, Nozomi raised her hand, albeit a tad bit reluctantly. 

 

“Ah, you there, with the purple hair! Come on down!” Camilla said, squatting down a bit as she looked down at Nozomi with her arm stretched out. Nozomi quickly got up from her chair and walked up onto the stage, still red-faced but trying to hide it with a smile. As she walked, she stood at Camilla’s right, folding her hands behind her back while Camilla turned towards her. 

  
“What’s your name, young lady~?” Camilla asked, smiling as she kept the squat so that she could be at eye level with Nozomi. Her smile was extremely friendly, almost like that of a mother or one of those meet and greet characters you can take photos with at theme parks. Her outfit certainly made her look the part.  

 

Nozomi, not wanting to choke up, looked her girlfriend in the eye and smiled bright. “Nozomi Tojo, miss! And might I say that it’s an honor to be chosen by such a stunning sorceress like you, honey~” Her forwardness made Camilla’s eyes widen, but it also made her chuckle loudly. 

 

“Hah, that’s lovely! I love having guests who’ve got a little spunk~” She replied, standing up straight so that she could grab her hat. Camilla removed it and held the bottom side up, holding it in front of Nozomi. “Now, for this trick, I’m going to need you to reach inside and tell me what you find. Okay?” Nozomi looked up at her, and then back down at the hat. For some reason, she didn’t really trust this, but at the same time, Camilla was still giving her that incredibly warm smile, and that alone was able to make her do anything. 

 

“Sure thing, Lady Camilla~” Nozomi mused, pulling up the sleeve on her own shirt before she reached inside. She slowly put her hand in, moving it down all the way to the bottom, only to find that there was just the top of the hat. She frowned, and moved her hand around inside, looking for something, anything that could be there. Camilla kept that same friendly expression as she watched, and it didn’t change at all as Nozomi pulled her arm out. 

 

“It… uhh… It’s empty.” She said, chuckling nervously under her breath. What if she’d missed something while she was down there? There might’ve been a chance that she missed something, and because of that, she felt kind of stupid. Camilla, however, didn’t seem to think that way at all, and she nodded in agreement at her statement. 

 

“Correct! It is indeed empty!” She replied, turning it over and hitting it on the base just to make sure that there was nothing in there. Nozomi let out a little sigh under her breath, and she gave a small nod back to Camilla. “However… once I do this…” Camilla said, pulling a magic wand out from behind her back while turning the hat over once again. She tapped the rim of the hat with her wand twice, and held it back out to Nozomi. “Give it another try, dear~” 

 

Nozomi instantly reached in, going all the way to the bottom once again, and instead of finding nothing but thin air, she found something different. Something fluffy, and soft, with a pair of little flaps coming off of the top. She instantly grabbed both of said flaps and pulled it out hard, which wasn’t a challenge since it was so light. As her arm came out, so did whatever was inside with it. And what was inside, you may ask? Well, it was none other than a cute, harmless little white rabbit plushie, with a little red bow tied around its neck. 

 

Seeing it appear from nowhere made Nozomi’s eyes widen in surprise, but that was quickly replaced with a smile as she let out a short ‘awww’ under her breath. 

 

“Ta-daaaaa!” Camilla called out, putting her hat back on her head once again while she looked down at her. 

 

“It’s so cute!” Nozomi mewled, bringing the bunny toy close to her chest so that she could give it a nice little hug, “How did ya get it in there, Cammy?” 

 

“A magician never reveals her secrets, dear,” Camilla replied, pushing her hat forward on her head once again, “But it makes me glad to know that you like it! You can keep it, if you’d like, as a memory of this moment we’ve shared together. Sound good, little Nontan~?” 

 

“‘Course it does, I love it!” Nozomi answered, giving Camilla a little wink, “Thank you so much~ I’ll treasure it forever~” 

 

“Good to know, good to know!” Camilla nodded and laughed softly, “Now, run along back to your seat! This next trick is going to leave you speechless!” Nozomi did as she was told, rushing back down to her seat and placing the plushie in her lap while Camilla pulled her gloves up in preparation for what she had next. 

 

By now, Nozomi was completely settled into this whole magic show thing. All of her initial worry had faded, now that she knew this was nothing but an innocent little magic show Camilla had put on for her. She twisted the rabbit’s ears around between her fingers while she watched Camilla get ready, her heart racing in anticipation to see what she had up her sleeve now! 

 

“Now…” Camilla said, clasping her hands together once again, “This next trick is one that I’m sure will leave you thinking that you’re seeing triple!” WIth that, she took a deep breath, keeping her hands pressed together while she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. She looked calm, like she was meditating, and while she was doing this, it gave Nozomi’s mind time to race with all sorts of different thoughts. What could she possibly have coming up next? Optical illusions? Escape artistry? Oh, the possibilities seemed endless! But whatever it was, she was sure as hell going to be absolutely amazed. 

 

After about a minute of steady breathing and concentration, Camilla looked like she was finally ready to perform her next trick. She stood up straight, puffed out her chest a bit, and let out one last final breath. 

 

“Okay…” She whispered, bringing her left hand arm down to wrap around her front while her right hand was held up in front of her chest. Slowly, she connected her thumb with the tip of her middle finger, keeping it posed there for a few seconds. 

 

“And… Split!” She shouted, snapping her finger the instant she said the last word. With that snap, another puff of smoke went up, this one being much thicker than the one she used to enter. The smoke cloud was rather big, so much so that it filled up the room enough to distort Nozomi’s vision. She waved her right hand in front of her face, trying to keep it clear so that she could see straight. It took the smoke a few seconds to clear, and once it did, Camilla was still standing there, looking as normal as she did before it had appeared. However, that wasn’t the only thing that was there with her. 

 

Standing next to her… was another Camilla, clad in the same magician’s garb she was wearing, but in black instead of white. Both of them looked at each other, smiling before giving a nod and bowing slightly, both of them in sync with one another. 

 

“Huh… that went off a lot better than I expected…” The Camilla in black stated, looking up and down at her clone, “It’s almost like I’m staring into a mirror!” 

 

“Likewise, my dear, likewise,” The one in white said back, moving some hair out of the way of her face so that she could inspect her double, “Although, have we always looked this good? I don’t remember looking this beautiful the last time I gazed into a mirror~” 

 

The Camilla in black blushed and chuckled. “Hehe, we always were excellent at flattery~ I’m surprised that my wiles could even work on me!” She said, pushing a finger to her lips, “However, I’m not the one you should be flirting with here…” Her gaze went right back to Nozomi, who was as pale as can be. 

 

Nozomi had certainly not expected that. Although she felt stupid for not even considering it in the first place. It might not have been totally obvious, but after she told her about her little dream this morning, she should’ve known she might try to pull something like this! Especially after she made that little pass, it was bound to happen! But seeing it for real, in the flesh, it was both scary as hell and incredible! And it also made her ridiculously wet… 

 

“Well? What’s wrong, dear?” The Camilla in white spoke up, crouching down again so that she could be at eye level, “Was this trick too amazing for you?” Nozomi blinked a few times before she gave her girlfriend eye contact, although she wasn’t sure which one to stare at, so she opted for the one that was addressing her. 

 

“I… I can’t put it into words, Cammy! This is… this is actually really freaking amazing!” She stammered out, trying to act casual about the whole thing even if a sexual fantasy of hers was staring her right in the face, “But, uhhhh… how is this giving me triple vision if there’s only two of you?” 

 

Both Camilla’s smirks got wider. “Well, I didn’t want to go all out just in case something went wrong, dear...” The one in white said, “However, now that I know that this works, we can get to the real meat of the show!” Her sentence was finished by her duplicate in black, who snapped her fingers once again. Another puff of smoke went up around Nozomi, and this one made all of her senses flare up. Nozomi coughed as the smoke filled her lungs and nostrils, and she coughed and tried to clear it away by swatting her hands at it. However, a sudden weight just came out of nowhere on her lap, and it surprised the hell out of her. As the smoke cleared, Nozomi saw what was on her lap, and it looked to be a person. A person in a skin tight, red one-piece outfit that had a fluffy little bunny tail near her bum. This person also had a matching set of bunny ears, and purple hair that just cascaded down her ba- oh god. 

 

Nozomi sank down into the chair as her eyes widened, and her heart began to beat out of her chest. The girl on her lap slowly slid herself off, dropping to her knees on the ground before turning around to face Nozomi. She leaned on Nozomi’s thighs, looking up at her with a cute smile that for some reason made Nozomi feel even more uneasy. 

 

Yes, in case you couldn’t figure it out already, the girl that had suddenly appeared on her lap was another Camilla. Although this one was dressed in a sexy little playboy bunny outfit. With emphasis on little. It did not cover very much, and it looked like her breasts were straining to escape from it, something which Nozomi could see, given the generous view this Camilla was giving her. As she continued to stare on, dazed as hell, the other two Camillas came up from behind her, giving her a hungry eyed stare as she did. 

 

“So… seeing triple yet, dear?” The Camilla in black said, giving her a smug smirk that really made her gush like a waterfall. Nozomi couldn’t help but smile at what was happening. She was kind of afraid, sure, but what was happening was just… it was too good to be true!!! Again, she wanted to say something, but all she could do was nod and smile like a fool. This made all three of them snicker with delight. 

 

“Well, I… or, shall I say, we, are all happy to see that you’re already enjoying yourself, Nontan~” Bunny Camilla said, her hands sliding up Nozomi’s quivering thighs and underneath her skirt, “But this isn’t the full trick, you know…” 

 

“It… It’s not?” Nozomi said, her head spinning as she felt Camilla’s magical fingertips graze softly along her skin. 

 

“Of course not!” The Camilla in black said, standing up, “I mean, I suppose this is rather impressive on its own, but… we all think it would be more fun if we did something a little extra. With you volunteering to help, of course~” Nozomi felt a lump form in her throat, which was already getting kind of dry. 

 

“O-Of course! I’d be happy to assist y’all again!” She stammered, sitting up a bit in her chair while her eyes started to nervously dart around to each of the copies. Again, she wasn’t sure where to look, this was simply too much for her. White Camilla got up, slowly sauntering behind her to her left and out of view, while the other two continued to eye her up. Bunny Camilla was still feeling up her thighs, as well, and that made Nozomi shift in her chair a little bit. “So… wha-what do ya need me to do?” 

 

“Just help us demonstrate some proper escape artistry, nothing too complicated,” Black Camilla said, going around to Nozomi’s right, putting her face right next to her side to explain. She also lightly ran her fingers down Nozomi’s forearm, much like how the bunny was doing with her thighs. Once she reached her wrist, she lightly grabbed onto it and pulled it up and over her head. “I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it, it’s easy!” White Camilla did the same with her other wrist, bringing it back to meet her other hand so that they were put nicely behind her head. 

 

“I-I’m sure I’ll be able to escape a ‘lil bondage, Cammy!” Nozomi chuckled, trying to act cool but overdoing it, “P-Provided it’s simple, of course…” 

 

All three of them let out a ‘hmm’ at the same time, which sent a massive tingle up Nozomi’s spine. 

 

“Oh, it’s simple alright, sweetie,” White Camilla hummed, blowing lightly into Nozomi’s ear as she put her face right next to it. Suddenly, Nozomi felt some cold metal brush lightly against her wrist, and it was followed by a click as it enclosed around her. The same thing happened to her other hand, and soon she was bound helplessly with her arms behind her head. Her body was extremely vulnerable now, and she felt her face grow redder once she realized it. 

 

“Now, go on and try to escape!” Bunny Camilla smiled, perking up a little bit as she cocked her head to the side, “It’s easy, trust us!” Nozomi took a couple seconds to get over how adorable that was before she started to pull and tug lightly at the cuffs on her wrists. They were bound tight, alright, tight enough to keep even the strongest of people restrained for hours. However, this was a magic show, so their had to be some kind of trick to escaping this thing. Either way, it appeared that Nozomi wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

 

“It’s… it’s a little bit, uh… it’s hard, hehe,” Nozomi giggled, still trying to slip her wrists out of the cuffs or loosen them just a bit. She tried not to look down at the bunny girl, who was giving her some very naughty hungry eyes while she continued to struggle. 

 

“Well… that’s somewhat expected,” White Camilla cooed, coming around front to face Nozomi from the right while she leaned on the chair’s armrest, “I mean, nobody gets it on their first try.” 

 

“Perhaps she just needs a little motivation…” Black Camilla suggested, her arms snaking around from behind to caress Nozomi’s front, where she grabbed her breasts through her shirt, giving them a good squeeze. Nozomi let out a cute little moan as those heavenly fingers pressed down on some sensitive spots. She closed one eye as she flinched, but with her other eye open, she could see that the other two Camillas were nodding in agreement. 

 

“Indeed… a little push might help our darling little assistant find the strength to escape from this predicament….” White Camilla replied, licking her lips while staring directly into Nozomi’s open eye. 

 

“That’s such a good idea, I’m surprised I didn’t think of it~” Bunny Camilla teased, pushing down on Nozomi’s thighs so that she could move up and get closer to the smaller girl’s crimson face. 

 

“You did, silly~” The Camilla in Black chuckled, pushing up as she cupped Nozomi’s breasts from underneath, squeezing her erect nipples between her thumb and the side of her hand and rubbing them against her bra. Nozomi let out an embarrassed, yet aroused squeak, turning her head and biting her lip as she tried to resist the Camilla’s allure. All three of them seemed to get a kick out of that, and from the looks in their eyes, it was time to move forward. “I suppose we’ve waited enough now,” The Camilla in black said, pulling away from Nozomi’s chest and moving up to her neck, where she slowly undid the first button on her shirt, “Shall we, ladies?”

 

Both White Cammy and the Bunny nodded, with both of them pulling away from Nozomi for a few seconds while the Camilla in black went down her front and unbuttoned her blouse. White Camilla took her hat off once again, bringing her magic wand out and putting it inside. Nozomi kept her eyes glued to the woman as she waved her hand over her hat, wiggling her fingers as said hand moved around in circles for a few seconds, before she finally reached in and pulled out… a wand. But not the same kind of wand that went in, no: Camilla pulled out a hitachi. Nozomi’s lips pursed and her nostrils flared, pushing herself back into the chair and the Camilla in black as she squirmed in fear. 

 

Oh, things were definitely getting serious now. She’d never imagined them using toys on her, but Camilla was like an artisan with toys, and more than one of her using them on her just made her worried yet excited. 

 

White Camilla handed it to the bunny, who grabbed it with glee and inspected it, moving it about in her hands while her eyes ran over the smooth, slender hilt of the toy. It seemed like this Cammy was a bit more energetic than the other two, and in all honesty, Nozomi find it kind of adorable. She was just like a rabbit, albeit with a bit of a restrained sex drive from the looks of it. While Bunny Camilla was so enamored with her new toy, White Camilla reached into her hat once again, although this time it was much simpler and without the theatrics. After going in, she immediately pulled out a little pink box with a wire wrapped around it, and on the end of that wire was a pink little egg-shaped nub that looked like it was small enough to fit inside of her.

 

However, that didn’t seem to be the plan. 

 

While Nozomi was distracted by the two in front of her, she was not paying attention to the Camilla who was behind her. She had already finished undoing her blouse, and that soft, squishy tummy of hers was now exposed and ready for some lovin’. She made sure to let Nozomi know this by twirling her finger around her bellybutton and poking it lightly, which in turn made Nozomi squeeze her thighs together and quiver in shock. 

 

White Camilla seemed to take notice of Nozomi’s exposed navel, and her gaze shifted from the girl’s bashful face to her adorable little tummy button. 

 

“You know, I can’t understate how cute I find it that you have such an infatuation for navels…” White Camilla trailed off, spreading it open with her fingers, “It really is the cutest thing~ Especially when you’ve got one that’s so cute and desirable~” 

 

“True, her navel is quite divine~” The Camilla in replied, running her gloved hands along Nozomi’s wiggling sides, “As well as the rest of her stomach… Ahhh, we just can’t get enough of it, can we~?” 

 

“Hehe, no we certainly can’t!” Bunny Camilla giggled, leaning and giving Nozomi a kiss a few inches away from her navel, “It’s absolutely perfect~ So soft and warm, too… You’d make a great pillow, you know that, dear?” Her hands then went back down to Nozomi’s thighs, where she put them both on each and gently spread them apart so she could have better access to her loins, which were absolutely soaked, of course. Although they were even more so than before due to those rather generous compliments about her stomach. Ok, maybe it wasn’t so much the compliments themselves, but more the fact that there were multiple Camillas saying the word ‘navel’. Wasn’t as hot as ‘bellybutton’, but it did the job. 

 

With her legs now spread and her stomach exposed, both White and Bunny Camilla clutched their toys in their hands, ready to get to work. 

 

Bunny Camilla was the first to take action, switching her toy on to medium before she began to lightly brush it up against Nozomi’s swelling clit. The vibrating rubber head sent a jolt through Nozomi’s body as it made contact with her through her underwear, bucking up into the toy while she continued to pull at her cuffs. The bunny girl seemed to get much enjoyment from only a few seconds of Nozomi’s reactions, and so she pushed down harder onto her clit. She also began to slowly move it in little circles around it, applying some more pressure occasionally as well just to keep Nozomi on edge. 

 

“Goodness, someone’s quite worked up already,” The bunny girl teased, giggling as she continued to toy around with Nozomi’s clit, “I hope this is helping you, dear. I wouldn’t want to hinder your progress in escaping, that would be devilishly cruel~” She smiled smugly as she slowly turned up the frequency a bit, making Nozomi’s fidgeting slightly more violent as she tried to escape. 

 

White Camilla nodded, uncurling the wire from around the battery pack while she watched the bunny work. “Indeed, our little assistant needs all the assistance she can get if she wants to perform properly.” Once she had the wire free and untangled, she held the pill between her right index finger and thumb while she kept the battery in her breast pocket. She didn’t seem too interested in using it just yet, preferring to watch as the bunny rabbit softened her up a little bit. 

 

The vibing and lustful gazes seemed to be having the opposite effect on Nozomi, of course. It just made it harder to focus on slipping away, which seemed to be what her Camilla’s wanted. All three of them looked so satisfied with themselves as they watched her squirm and fail to perform the act. Although by now Nozomi was starting to think that these cuffs weren’t even made to be broken out of. She’d been cuffed before, the two of them were no stranger to bondage, but she knew good bonds from weak ones, and these were certainly the former.

 

“I believe she needs a little more, dears,” The Camilla in black stated, her hands returning to Nozomi’s breasts to once again cup and squeeze them while her attention turned to her counterpart in white, “Perhaps giving some attention to her  _ bellybutton _ will help her escape our loving embrace?” She put a lot of emphasis put on the b-word, and moved in closer just after saying that. 

 

“How about it, Nontan~?” She whispered into her ear, “Do you think that having your...  _ bellybutton  _ played with will do you any good?” Nozomi looked like she was about to lose her mind to lust as the Camilla in black said that word again, doing it in such a deep, sultry voice while putting a lot of emphasis on each syllable. Nozomi’s lip began to quiver as that Camilla pressed her lips up against her ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth and lightly nibbling on it. 

 

“Go a-ahead…” She stammered out, still trying to seem somewhat composed while she was being teased and tormented. Right now she wasn’t much for words, so that was all she was able to croak out before she began to whimper like a puppy, which was due to the Bunny moving her panties out of the way and attacking her clit head-on with the head. 

 

“Excellent~ I’ve been waiting to get my hands on this cute little bellybutton, it’s so much fun to play with!” The Camilla in white said, her thumb flicking a switch on the side of the battery pack, bringing the pill to life. It vibrated much like the wand, although it had a much deeper, louder buzz to it. Nozomi gulped as she heard that noise, it already sounded like too much for her to handle. Her belly began to quiver as she watched the Camilla in white slowly bring the object closer and closer to her defenseless little navel, a detail which all three of her girlfriends seemed to relish. Before she pushed it in, though, the Camilla in white’s left hand made its way over to her bellybutton and spread it open once again, using the thumb and index finger to hold it there so that the toy would be a better fit. It was only about a millimeter or two away now, and Nozomi could already feel it since it was vibrating so close to her skin. 

 

“Here we go~” The Camilla in white announced, pushing the egg into the open hole until it could go no deeper. The head of the vibe went about half way in, fitting snugly into the yummy little navel even with it spread open like it was. Nozomi’s back instantly arched up into the little toy as the Camilla to her side plugged it in, the reaction involuntary on her part as it instantly introduced her sensitive navel knot to those relentless vibrations. Her hips wiggled from side to side and her abdominals tightened, reacting to the buzzing egg like it always did when it was stimulated by a finger or a tongue. Nozomi clenched her jaw tightly as well, her teeth grinding together as she tried to keep her moans silent, which didn’t work in the slightest, of course. 

 

All three Camilla’s smiled with delight as Nozomi was overtaken by the toy in her navel, which continued to buzz away as her bellybutton stretched and squeezed around it. The Camilla in white pushed down on it some more, grinding it into her soft, vulnerable bellybutton, which only made Nozomi’s moans get louder and louder. The egg was still accompanied by the wand down south, which was getting increasingly more powerful as Bunny Camilla did her best to match her doppelganger’s assault on their girlfriend’s bellybutton. To do this, she started to rub along Nozomi’s slit with the fingertips on her free hand, spreading and fingering her folds while the rattling bulb went mad on her core. This also seemed to have an effect on Nozomi, as a bit of drool began to roll down the front of her chin. She was already becoming undone, and the things that were doing so were naught but a couple of toys. 

 

“My my, she certainly seems to be handling this well, don’t you agree?” The Camilla in black cooed, slipping Nozomi’s bra down so that her heavy breasts could finally be free. She followed up on this by pinching her nipples hard, smirking somewhat sadistically as Nozomi threw her head back and let out a long, guttural moan. 

 

“Indeed, but I feel as if it’s not helping her,” Bunny Cammy replied, starting to lightly pump her fingers in and out of Nozomi’s pussy, “I mean, she should have escaped this by now, given by how hard we’re being on her.” She pushed her fingers all the way in, making Nozomi’s body arch up as she let out a slutty wail. 

 

“Maybe she just needs some more… oomph!” The Camilla in white suggested, twisting the toy around as she pressed down harder, “Or maybe she just doesn’t want to escape at all~” She suddenly turned the toy off, pulling it out of her navel with a pop while Bunny Cammy turned off her toy as well.

 

“Whatever do you mean, dear~?” The Camilla in black asked with faux confusion, standing up some so she could lean on Nozomi’s head, an action which made Nozomi scowl while she was panting and trying to catch her breath. 

 

“I think… I think she means that I just wanna get ravaged, babe,” Nozomi rasped, trying to move out from under the Camilla in black while she continued to try and escape her bonds, “Besides, these cuffs are kind of inescapable anyway, so it’s not like you guys are really helping me, right?” Both Camillas in front of her seemed to nod in agreement, amused by her bluntness to a degree. 

 

“Aptly put, aptly put,” White Camilla replied, putting the egg in her pocket along with the battery pack, “So what would you rather have us do then, dear?” 

 

“Gang bang me. Like… actually gangbang me,” Nozomi blurted out, her bluntness continuing to astound her girlfriends, “Like I want you to give me a god damned tongue bath that’ll leave me screaming, twitching, and crying for more~ Y’know, what you always do!” The three Camillas looked around at each other for a couple seconds, before they looked back down at their smaller lover. Those hungry eyed gazes they had had on this entire time were starting to look a lot more intimidating now… and that just made Nozomi all the hornier. 

 

“Mmm, I think we can do that juuuust fine~” Black Camilla said, lifting herself up off of Nozomi’s head, “Now stand. We’re going to do this a little bit differently, so we need you on your feet right now for this to work.” Nozomi followed her instructions without hesitation, standing erect with her arms behind her head since the cuffs made it uncomfortable to move them out of this pose. Now that she was standing tall, the bunny rabbit hooked her thumbs on both sides of Nozomi’s skirt and panties, and pulled them all the way down to her ankles. Now she was just in her blouse and bra, although the latter was still pulled down under her breasts. 

 

“Y’know ya could’ve just asked me to strip if ya wanted, Cammy,” Nozomi chuckled, feeling composed enough to put on her normal facade now that those damned toys weren’t making her life a living hell, “After all, a little striptease would probably spice up this magic show, don’tcha think?” 

 

“Well, that would be a waste of time, dear,” White Camilla spoke up, coming around to stand directly behind her bunny doppelganger, “And why waste time when I could be eating out that delicious little bellybutton of yours~” She reached forward and caressed Nozomi’s stomach with her palm, making her tense up once again and blush even harder. 

 

“D-Don’t say that word out loud like that!!!” Nozomi barked, backing up two steps to get away from Camilla’s hand. Her facade had quickly dissolved with naught but a single touch, and her reaction was so delicious that all three Camilla’s just licked their lips and giggled softly. For once it looked like she was actually embarrassed, which was an emotion she rarely ever experienced. “I-It sounds so stupid when you say it all sultry like, ok?? It’s a turn off…”

 

“What word? Bellybutton~?” The Camilla in black teased, coming up from behind and pressing her body up against Nozomi’s, running her gloved finger tips along her biceps as she did, “I don’t see what’s wrong with it. Besides, saying it is just so fun… Bellybutton…. Bellybutton… bellybutton…” She repeated the word a few times as her hands traveled lower and lower, crouching along with them as she went for her thighs. Nozomi’s entire body quivered every time she heard that word, and it only got worse as Camilla began to nibble lightly on her neck. Those soft lips brushed up against her neck, along with her hot, wet tongue, and a lap from that was quickly followed by a soft bite into the crook of her neck. 

 

Black Camilla’s hands trailed to the back side of her thighs before moving inward, and once her hands were in place, she spread Nozomi’s legs and picked her right up. Nozomi let out a gasp as she was suddenly hoisted into the air by Camilla, her legs spread open wide open as well. Nozomi, feeling a bit unstable in this position, moved her cuffed hands over Camilla’s head and grabbed onto the back of her neck, keeping herself from feeling like she was going to fall by holding on tight. In this position, she was practically defenseless, hell she was left even more defeneseless than she was when she was sitting in down in the chair. She tried to close her legs, but Black Cammy held them back and kept her in place. 

 

“Uh… this is… this is new…” Nozomi stuttered, still trying to get some control over herself while she was in this provocative position. Her body was so exposed, so helpless. It was like being tied to the bed but without gravity to make her feel safe, now she felt like she was going to fall on her ass if Camilla’s arms got a little tired. Which was unlikely, since Camilla was a very strong girl, but still, not being in control of gravity was giving her quite a rush. 

 

“It should be, dear~” Bunny Camilla crawled on over to her, getting her face up in her gushing loins. She didn’t have the toy anymore, so she used both her hands to spread open Nozomi’s folds and get a good look inside her. Feeling the bunny’s lustful gaze made her heat up even more, and it felt as if her loins were hotter than a stove that was boiling water. The Camilla in white walked up next to the bunny, and she grabbed Nozomi’s sides and held her still. 

 

“So… ready to have your bellybutton licked, darling~?” White Cammy asked, her face now moving closer to that defenseless, plush tummy. “Are you ready for one of the most divine experiences of your life~?” 

 

“I know I am~” Bunny Cammy replied, lightly blowing into Nozomi’s pussy, which made it tense up against the fingers that were pulling it apart. Nozomi bit her lip and arched her head back into the Camilla in black’s neck, moaning like a siren at such light teasing. 

 

“Cammy…” She squeaked out, one eye closed as she felt both girls’ mouths get close to her more sensitive areas “Don’t hold back~” She looked at them both with her right eye closed and her head turned slightly in that direction, tilted down as well in order to give the most submissive, lust driven look that anyone had ever seen in their life. This was enough to supercharge both of her girlfriends, and with that, they immediately got to work. 

 

The Camilla in white, who by now she’d realized was the original since she’d taken her navel for herself, wrapped her lips around the tight little dimple and gave it a nice, hard hickey. She held the suction for almost have a minute before releasing it, her dry navel becoming pink and wet in what seemed like an instant for her. She went in to give another one, sucking hard, but finishing it off by pushing her tongue deep into her navel. The tip assaulted the knot the second it got down there, probing it and twisting around it while the sides of her tongue rubbed against Nozomi’s sensitive navel walls. The friction was made worse as Nozomi once again tightened up around that tongue, giving it little wiggle room as Camilla pleasured her to her heart’s content.

 

Camilla knew her way around this bellybutton, and thus she knew all the places that were the most sensitive, and the best ways to make her little Nontan scream her head off with pleasure. Her tongue moved at various speeds, going fast, slow, and whatever was in between to keep Nozomi on edge. That wouldn’t be a problem, given the situation, but it was going to make things far more interesting for the purple haired girl if she gave it her all right here and now. Her tongue wiggled, rolled, twisted, and pumped inside her bellybutton, going through every technique she knew and swapping out between them to keep things varied. The pumping especially got some nice reactions out of Nozomi, who gasped and let out a lustful, whispery ‘more’ under her breath as her eyes began to roll back into her head. 

 

Down south at her pussy, the bunny girl was doing pretty much the exact same thing on her pussy. Nozomi’s loins tightened around the wiggling tongue as it pushed deeper into her depths, tasting as much of her yummy folds as she could. Camilla was a huge fan of the taste of pussy, and Nozomi’s was, of course, her favorite. Feeling her gush like this as she tongue fucked her never ceased to satisfy her, and in all honesty, it was turning the little rabbit on quite a bit. Had she not been using her fingers to keep her lips open, she would probably be touching herself as she dined on such a divine treat. Occasionally she’d pull  out and flick her tongue against Nozomi’s clit, which was already rather sensitive from it’s intimate run-in with the magic wand. Bunny Cammy moaned into her pussy, enamored by the flavor and the scent of her girl in heat, and her tongue began to wiggle and pump even more as she continued forward. 

 

The Camilla in black, while she was just kind of a makeshift bondage rack at this point, took delight in watching Nozomi get reduced to such a depraved state. Usually she had her face buried in her body like her other two counterparts currently were, so being able to see it first hand was exquisite in every sense of the word. The sounds, the noises, the body language, being able to witness them all gave her such a new appreciation for Nozomi and how beautiful she was. Especially when she was flustered and sexed up, like she was right now. That was truly a sight to behold. 

 

While the Original Camilla was missing out on this lovely view, she didn’t really seem to care as long as she had Nozomi’s amazing navel to play with. Like her pussy, it had a unique taste to it that made digging her tongue into all the little creases much more addictive, and Camilla was definitely hooked on it by now. She held her sides tighter as she started to tongue her navel rougher, trying to get every last ounce of flavor out of the little hole by rigorously grinding the flat end of her tongue against everything it could. Her eyes squeezed shut as she focused solely on that, and with that came a very berserk, powerful tongue that Nozomi’s sensitive little navel could not handle. 

 

Nozomi managed to power through it, as she held off her climax even with all the intense stimulation she was being subjected to. Every time Camilla would give a sharp lick to her knot, she would clench her teeth together and pull at the cuffs again, her body spasming into her Cammy's as they went all out on her. However, Bunny Camilla suddenly came to an abrupt stop, and she pulled back a little and looked up at the Camilla in black. 

 

“Is it just me, or does it feel like she should’ve come by now?” The bunny asked, wiping some spit and love nectar from her chin as she looked up at her duplicate. 

 

“No, I was wondering the same thing,” She replied, her glace shifting over to Nozomi, who looked like she was on the brink of going ahegao. “Her stamina is admirable, but my arms are starting to hurt, and I’d really like to see her cum her brains out now.” 

 

The bunny tapped her bottom lip with her finger, like she was trying to think of an idea, before a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. 

 

“How about we add a few… others to the mix?” She asked, giving her black-clad doppelganger a wink and a sly smirk. It took a second for her to understand what she was saying, but when she did, she returned the smile, with her’s looking a lot more devilish. 

 

“That sounds like a splendid idea~ Although would you be a dear and do it? My hands are full, and I’d rather not make our sister here stop. She looks like she’s quite enjoying herself~” The Camilla in white certainly was, as she had turned that bellybutton into a slobbery creampie, with saliva running down her front and whichever ways gravity decided to take it. 

 

The bunny nodded and smiled, getting up on her feet so that she could take a couple steps back and do whatever it was she was thinking up. She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath, breathing in and out just like how Camilla had when she summoned her first clone. Although the bunny looked a lot more focused than the original did, as the cast time seemed to take longer. After a good two minutes of focus, the bunny released her hands, and with her right hand, she snapped her fingers. With that snap, a few more clouds of smoke went up around her, clouds that disappeared much quicker than the ones from earlier to reveal even more Camillas, with these ones all being in their birthday suits. 

 

Nozomi, who’d had her eyes closed most of the time, suddenly opened them when she heard the sound of snapping. When she opened them, her eyes widened and they looked like they were going to burst out of her skull. A literal army of Camilla’s was standing right in front of her. An army that was nude, lewd, and in the mood for her squishy little body. The bunny Camilla looked her right in the eye as she scanned over the pack of clones, chuckling as she once again gave off such a cute, flustered reaction. She didn’t say a word, though, for she was way too tongue tied and dizzy from how terrified and overjoyed she was. 

 

With all of the Camilla’s seemingly ready to go, the bunny snapped her fingers once again, and they went off. The girls all rushed over to her body, grabbing what they could and licking it like a puppy who hadn’t seen her owner in a month. Some went for her feet, and started licking her soles and in between her toes, while others went for her breasts, with a lucky two getting access to her perky nipples for suckling. The addition of all these extra tongues quickly drove Nozomi to the brink of both her climax and insanity, as the pleasure overloaded her and turned her mind into nothing more than a milkshake of lust. That was also added to as the bunny girl returned to her original spot, pushing her tongue right back inside of her, but without spreading it. Instead, she used her free hands to feel up her own breast while she rubbed her clit through her outfit, losing herself entirely as she focused on both her Nontan and herself. 

 

The clones all nipped and licked and sucked, and left hickies wherever they could, covering her skin in saliva and red marks as they went at Nozomi like a pack of piranha. They were still nothing compared to the original on her navel, but combined they were absolutely lethal! Nozomi bucked and pulled even harder as those invasive tongues bit and tickled and tasted her everywhere, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she was broken down to nothing but a brainless, moaning sex toy. The original Camilla didn’t even seem to notice the other clones worshipping her body, as the addiction to that bellybutton had gone into full effect, and she was not stopping until Nozomi made a fucking mess. 

 

Nozomi was screaming, panting, and just babbling Camilla’s name like she was going insane, screaming at the top of her lungs and letting the whole neighborhood know that she wanted Camilla to make her cum. Her hips thrusted as best they could into the bunny’s face, and she arched her back out her Cammy so that she could snack on that navel like there was no tomorrow! The build-up from this just got worse, and worse, until eventually, it all came to a head. 

 

Nozomi let out one final scream as she climaxed, spraying Bunny Cammy in the face while she jerked and shuddered to and fro in the grip of Black Cammy, who seemed mighty satisfied with the finale to this whole thing. None of the Camilla’s slowed down and just continued to go all out, save for the original, who also pulled back to admire her handiwork. Well, it wasn’t entirely her’s, but it technically was since everyone present that was fucking Nozomi was a clone of her. Nozomi’s screams took a little while to die down, and to the purple haired girl it seemed like her orgasm lasted a fucking eternity. But really it was just a few minutes, give or take. Soon, she was just a panting, sweaty, saliva covered mess in the middle of a hodgepodge of horny clones, all of which did not show any signs of stopping, save for the Camilla in black, who just looked like she wanted to put her down already. 

 

“Well, I’d say that’s enough of that,” The original Camilla said, straightening out her outfit and tie before she took a deep breath and looked at her clones. “Disperse!” She shouted, snapping her fingers once again, and right as she did, every single Camilla aside from her disappeared in the blink of an eye. Nozomi was left airborne for a second, and she would have dropped and hit the floor had Camilla not been there to catch her. 

 

“Easy now… I’ve got you…” Camilla said, trying to calm Nozomi down as if she were her child. Nozomi didn’t answer, she just let out choked moans and gasps as she did her best to catch her breath, and in her state, it looked like it was going to take a while. With her girlfriend in her arms, Camilla carried her over to the stage, where she sat down on the edge with Nozomi on her lap. 

 

“Cammy…” Nozomi weezed, holding onto Camilla’s jacket collar tightly as her breathing started to slow down, “Oh gods, Camilla, I love you so much, I fucking love you so much…” She was smiling while she said that, and it looked as if she was overjoyed from being able to finally live out such a crazy fantasy. Her words also seemed to please Camilla, who gave her a warm smile in return. 

 

“Hm, I love you too, dear~” She replied, brushing some hair out of Nozomi’s sweaty red face, “I hope that I was able to make your little wet dream come true.”

 

“Oh, believe me… you fuckin’ did, Cammy,” Nozomi laughed, finally starting to calm down to normal levels, “You blew my dream out of the water, it was amazing! Ah, what did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you?” 

 

Camilla blushed at that last part, and she gave Nozomi a kiss on the cheek as thanks for her compliment. “Well, I could definitely say the same thing about you, Nontan. I don’t think I could ever meet someone who’s as, or dare I say more, exciting as you. Especially when it comes to sex.” 

 

Nozomi seemed to be a bit more stable now, and she sat up on Camilla’s lap without any assistance. Camilla then took a key out of her jacket pocket and undid Nozomi’s cuffs with it, finally freeing her after being bound for what felt like an eternity. Nozomi rubbed her wrists and pushed some more hair out of the way, stretching her arms out now that she could move them around again. 

 

“I’m sorry if my associates got a little too rough near the end there,” Camilla replied, looking over all the bruises and bitemarks that littered Nozomi’s skin.

 

“Nah, it’s alright, Cammy! You know I love gettin’ some marks, hehe~” Nozomi giggled, standing up from Camilla’s lap so that she could bend backwards and stretch out her spine. “Ahhh… If it’s all the same to you, I think I’m gonna go take a bath. I feel like I need one” Nozomi looked down at herself, her skin glistening with slobber and sweat. 

 

“That sounds like a good idea. And while you do that, I think I’ll get the bedroom back in order. You certainly look like you could use a nap, and I don’t want you sleeping on the floor~” 

 

“Heh, yeah, you’re right,” Nozomi said, starting to walk off to the bathroom before stopping halfway, “Also, do you mind if I ask you somethin’?” 

 

“What is it darling?” Camilla said, tilting her head to the side a little bit. 

 

“Can you teach me how to clone myself, too?” 

 

FIN 


End file.
